[unreadable] The proposed improvements outlined in this application are part of The Wistar Institute's long-term program to improve the AF to maintain the highest standards of animal care and meet the changing needs of the biomedical research. The current application is to: 1) purchase of ten ventilated Bio-Containment units, including 98 cages per unit, for maintaining mice involved in infectious agent research; 2) install a tunnel cage washer; 3) install a back-up exhaust fan for the AF HVAC system; 4) install 50 electrical panels, which are connected to emergency power generator, on each of three floors of the AF; and 5) install a new control system on the elevator used to deliver all soiled cages to the washroom. These improvements will meet both short-term and long-term goals by solving deficiencies in the present AF and by providing for the housing of mice used in research involving infectious agents. [unreadable] [unreadable]